


Sisters of Scorn

by Pfunk



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfunk/pseuds/Pfunk
Summary: Summaries are not really my area, the stories about what if the War Doctor crash landed on Karn before he regenerated into the Ninth Doctor. Please review if you enjoy





	Sisters of Scorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kim Swanson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kim+Swanson).



> So, this is a story I'm currently in the process of writing for a friend, it's been a hell of a long time since I wrote any sort of fic outside of RP boards so it's nice to stretch that muscle.
> 
> All of the Characters in this story are the property of their respective owners, I own nothing, cheers

The Doctor looked at his hands as the light glow of regeneration energy floated off his hands in tendrils of gold mist, "Yes… Of course, I suppose it makes sense. Wearing a bit thin. I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time." He could feel the pressure from regeneration building within him like a volcano ready to blow itself apart. The Doctor just hoped The TARDIS could withstand the force of a Timelord regeneration; the old girl usually got somewhat finicky towards him after he did so.

"Well old girl, it's been a pleasure." He knew he wasn't dying, not really, but this time, something felt, off, and The Doctor couldn't quite place his finger on what it was right then, circling the console he flipped a couple of levers as the glow started to intensify. Bracing himself for the change, The Doctor began to hear voices; cries from his past and voices from his future, "Somethings, wrong it should have started by now." He looked at his hands as the light emanating from them began to fade.

Without warning The Doctor was thrown sideways as the TARDIS shifted its direction without warning and the cloister bell rang out from the depths.

Pushing himself slowly to his feet he started to try to move back towards the console; he must have smashed his head on one of the pylons as his vision kept swimming in and out of focus. He wasn't regenerating; the process had stopped. It wasn't that he couldn't focus, he was having a hard time differentiating this version of himself for others versions of himself his timeline was unraveling.

The echoes of memories flooded his mind, reaching up he placed the palms of his hands on the side of his head, echoes of unfinished conversations with former loved ones. The Doctor groaned slightly "This is intolerable." reaching forward The Doctor pulled a big lever managing to land the TARDIS with a massive boom sound as a shower of sparks rained down on him from the console.

Coughing, The Doctor staggered towards the door of the TARDIS as the console room filled with smoke, his vision swimming again. Seeing a flash of color out of the corner of his eye, The Doctor spun on his heels and started to tell Nyssa to stay put, wait a second Nyssa was, holding up his hand The Doctor counted on his fingers four, maybe five faces ago.

The echoes continued as he opened the door to step out onto the planet he had piloted the TARDIS too, the second The Doctor stepped out and fell to his knees saying in a voice slightly harsher than he had intended, "Karn, why Karn." His world went black and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

One of the Sisterhood of Karn pushed open the door and came running into the head priestess chamber "Mistress, it's him, he's here." Ohila snapped her book closed and rose quickly, "Take me to him." She knew this day would come, the warrior known as The Doctor had chosen his current face here on Karn, and to it, he would return at the end of this life.


End file.
